Secretos
by donotfailmenow1996
Summary: Con una vida bajo control, Edward no tenía la menor intención de hacer cambios. Sin embargo, con la llegada de la cosilla, se encontrara intentando, desesperadamente, entrar en la vida de la chica que esconde un secreto que logra atormentarla
1. prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi completa autoría, es decir, se le ocurrió a mi cabeza.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

¡Las niñas buenas deben de obedecer a sus padres!

Decía papa Charlie, y la pequeña Isabella obedecían ciegamente. La princesa de papávivía para la complacencia; en su mentalidad de niña, que el orgullo estuviera presente en el rostro de su padre al mirarla era lo más importante. No veía la oscura necesidad de control de aquel hombre de carácter estoico.

¡si Isabella baila ballet, es como si el sol brillara solo para mama!

E Isabella luchaba contra su irremediable torpeza. ¡Su mami hermosa sonreiría por ella!, aquella mujer de belleza inigualable. La pequeña Isabella estaba segura de que ni siquiera las reinas de los cuentos de hadas que religiosamente su papa le leía cada noche igualarían a su mami. Isabella no era tonta, ella notaba que René no sonreía con frecuencia y si verla bailar la hacía feliz, la pequeña niña se sacrificaría.

Lo que la inocente niña no sabía era que su mami no la veía, René veía su reflejo en la tierna niña. Ella y su deseo de siempre más, ella y su miedo a conformismo, ella y su miedo al qué dirán, ella, René Swan, no era más que una mujer egoísta con miedo a no trascender, a quedarse estancada… en el olvido.

René Swan, la bailarina prodigio, aquella chica tonta y superficial que por miedo a la pobreza era capaz de cualquier cosa, ella, que fue malcriada por padres consentidores que nunca supieron negarle nada y que al verse su familia en quiebra se había casado con el iluso Charlie. ¿amor?, ¡Claro!... amor a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Isabella, en su mundo de inocencia, fingía una sonrisa al bailar para que su mami no estuviera triste, con solo 11 años, había aprendido a que sus facciones no mostraran el dolor que le provocaban sus cansados pies por las interminables tardes de prácticas, pero…. No era suficiente.

_Sucesos_

Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor nunca enterarse_. _Una noche, una estruendosa noche de tormenta en la cual había corrido al despacho de su padre en busca de refugio y oculta bajo el fino escritorio de caoba oscura, descubrió la realidad que ignoraba.

Sucesos que llevaron a que Ángela y Bree Swan llegaran para quedarse permanentemente en la casa de sus tíos Charlie y René. Sucesos que le abrieron los ojos a una Isabella de 11 años que hubiese preferido quedarse en la ignorancia… _y que se odio por sus deseos._

Ella guardo el secreto y aprendió a vivir de la culpa, con los años la niña espontanea que una vez fue, murió, para darle paso a un ser difuso que aprendió a camuflarse entre la fría elegancia de la casa Swan. El tiempo dejo estragos en todos aquellos que pretendieron fingir que nada paso y en aquello que desconocían el secreto.

René Swan siguió interpretando su papel de la dama caritativa y aprendió a refugiar sus culpas en el alcohol. El saber que aquella pequeña había descubierto su naturaleza egoísta logro desestabilizar el mundo perfecto que había construido; aquella hija que no había sido deseada porque representaba solo una atadura más que la apresaba a Charlie y a la cual había aprendido a amar por la forma en que la niña la amaba a ella.

Charlie Swan observo desde la distancia que la misma Isabella estableció, como su niña se adelantaba grados y era la mejor en cada uno de estos, la había visto dominar el violín de forma inigualable y la furia con que lo interpretaba lograba transmitirle lo que sus deseos egoístas habían provocado en ella. Con cada logro, el supo que ella buscaba alejarse de ellos, no llenar a sus padres de orgullo como lo interpretaban los demás.

Y Ángela, desde una esquina y siempre respetando el deseo de soledad de la que una vez había sido una Isabella llena de vida; acepto el deseo de distancia que imponía su prima e intento que aquella situación no tocara a la pequeña Bree. Sin embargo, y aunque no dijera nada, percibía la culpa en la mirada de la chica que en silencio le rogaba que se alejara y que al mismo tiempo temía quedarse sola.

Era más fácil así, Isabella busco ser la mejor en todo para lograr alejarse de aquellos seres que la lastimaban. Dejo atrás el ballet porque de alguna oscura manera eso significaba que no complacía los deseos de su madre y que por lo tanto, no era egoísta… igual a ella. Pero, en el fondo, la culpa no la abandonaba. Ella había decidido callar, como si con eso pudiese borrar la realidad, como si Ángela y Bree no sufrieran de igual forma.

Y busco alejarse, lo deseo sin importar cuánto Charlie se lo impidiera. Y a los 16 años, cuando René salió nuevamente embarazada y no dejo de ahogarse en alcohol, supo que debía proteger a aquel pequeño que aun no nacía. Y lo intento, lo intento hasta que la convivencia en aquella casa se hizo imposible, y fue el mismo Charlie quien busco alejarla.

Irónicamente, cuando menos los quería, cuando proteger a aquel niño sería el único motivo de existir.

* * *

**LO SIENTO!**

**este es el verdadero prologo de la historia que inicie hace una semana. los confundí porque estaban en la misma carpeta y el que subí la semana pasada era el que planea a primera instancias, pero que no me convencía.**

**espero que entiendan y que este no sea un problema.**


	2. Señor dramatismo

**Señor dramatismo **

–se quedara aquí por tiempo indefinido— informo Carlisle a su familia, sin que el gesto imperturbable que lo caracterizaba desapareciera de su rostro.

– ¿Te estás oyendo Carlisle?, ¡piensas meter a una completa desconocida a tu hogar!—exclamo Edward, su cabello perecía que se había revelado más de lo normal y en conjunto con la desorbitada mirada que le dirigía a su padre, lograba obtener la apariencia de alguien desquiciado.

El gesto imperturbable del rostro de Carlisle desapareció. ¡oh si!, si había algo que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas era el carácter caprichoso y autoritario de su hijo Edward. En ocasiones se preguntaba si en vez del mellizo, era la melliza de su hija Rosalie.

– ¡Cuida tu tono, mocoso!—exclamo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a su Hijo. —deja el berrinche de niño caprichoso y compórtate acorde al chico de 18 años que eres.

Edward frunció el seño y arqueo una de sus perfectas y pobladas cejas en gesto burlón. Como de costumbre, la reprimenda de su padre había perecido más bien la rabieta de un niño pequeño. Pero… ¿Quién lo culpaba?, para nadie era un secreto el gran amor de aquel hombre por su familia.

— Isabella es hija de un viejo amigo y además socio. Charlie me ha pedido de favor que cuide de ella durante un tiempo y no pienso negarme—dijo Carlisle como única explicación.

–¡pero si ni siquiera la conoces!—volvió a exaltarse Edward .

—tengo buenas referencias sobre ella.

—Pero sigue siendo una locura, no estoy de acuerdo con que venga—empezaba a desesperarle la actitud de su padre.

—no te estoy preguntando, solo te lo informo. Ya decidí que se queda aquí y llega el próximo sábado—dijo Carlisle, mientras se sacudía de hombros, restándole importancia a la opinión de su hijo.

—¡¿Qué solo me lo está informando?! Y con solo dos días de anticipación—dijo indignado. – después no digas que no te lo advertí –concluyo, con cierto aire dramático.

—no sea ridículo, Edward—dijo Carlisle, mientas rodaba los ojos. —pareces niña con esa actitud dramática.

— ¡CARLISLE!—reprendió Esme a su esposo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de ocultas la risita divertida que broto de sus labios, al notar rostro ofendido de su hijo, Lo cual solo logro exasperar mas al chico.

—¿no vas a decir nada, Rosalie?, se supone que eres mi hermana—insistió el chico, como única alternativa para hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

—La decisión ya fue Tomada, Edward – dijo como si tal nada, su despampanante y rubia melliza. –así que, ¿ok?, supongo que debe ser mi respuesta.—finalizo la chica.

—¡ESA ES MI CHICA!—dijo Carlisle, mientras chocaba las manos con una Rosalie que aceptaba, divertida con la situación.

—Per.

—lo siento, cariño—intervino nuevamente Esme antes de que el chico continuara buscando absurdas excusas que no lo llevarían a ningún lado. – la decisión ya está tomada.

—bien – acepto, más porque no tenía otra alternativa, que porque estuviera de acuerdo. Salió resignado del despacho de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de privacidad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro sintiéndose enojado, mientras cerraba la puerta tras entrar a su habitación. ¿Es que no había algo de sentido común en su familia?, no, no es correcto preguntarlo, ¡no hay nada de sentido común en su familia!, se corrigió. Nadie en su sano juicio deja entrar a un desconocido a su hogar. Pero claro, ni siquiera sabía por qué se extrañaba. Sus padres nunca habían sido muy normales que se diga, a veces sentía como si se comportaran más como hermanos mayores, que como padres que deberían imponer reglas. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar pensar que Carlisle disfrutaba fastidiándolo.

Y Esme… ¡oh Esme!, en ocasiones parecía tan centrada y lo hacía sentir que no era el único cuerdo en la familia, Pero, repentinamente aceptaba situaciones como esas y entendía que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

Se dejo caer en su cama, sin vestirse su pijama, para intentar olvidar lo antes posible la absurda situación.

$%^&*$%^&*$%^&$%^&*

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar 15 minutos antes de que sonara su despertador, supo que no sería un buen día. Echando más de una maldición al mundo en general salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para empezar su aburrida rutina diaria. Tras una rápida ducha de 10 minutos se vistió su uniforme. ¡sí!, uniforme, en el caro colegio que sus padres pagaban para él y su hermana le obligaban a portar un estúpido uniforme que consistía en un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa blanca, manga larga y zapatos de vestir negros.

Luego de haber terminado de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo decente que desayunar y al mirar que en el tarro en que Carlisle guardaba sus galletas favoritas solo quedaban un par, las tomo, con la esperanza de que al notar que alguien más las había tomado, se enojara. se apresuro a comerse las galletas evitando dejar evidencia y se encamino a la cochera para buscar el volvo que Carlisle le había regalado al cumplir 17, para esperar a su hermana y marcharse al colegio.

Tras más de 20 minutos esperando a su hermana, la chica se digno a salir de la suntuosa casa Cullen y se apresuro a entrar volvo, donde Edward la esperaba fastidiado.

—Pudiste haber durado más—no pudo reprimir el impulso de decirle a su Hermana, así como tampoco que saliera en un tono irónico y mordaz, que dejaba en evidencia lo resentido que estaba.

—No jodas, Cullen, ¿sigues enojado por lo de anoche?—dijo divertida.

El chico se limito a bufar por lo bajo. Mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

—A ver, Cullen, ¿Qué pretendías?, que me pusiera como una puta niña dramática – pregunto burlona.

—Pudiste ser de más ayuda—le miro recriminatoriamente.

– no seas ridículo, Edward—rodo sus azules ojos, empezando a exasperarse.

— ¡¿RIDICULO?!— exclamo, desviando momentáneamente la vista de la pista – que hay con la complicidad del mellizo o como sea que lo llames, con la que siempre me manipulas para que oculte tus escapadas con Emmett—dijo acusatoriamente.

Una estruendosa y nada femenina carcajada broto de los labios de la chica—a veces eres tan aniñadamente estúpido—dijo irónica.

—Respétame Barbie, recuerda que aquí el mayor soy yo—dijo el chico, consciente de que su hermana detestaba que la compararan con la famosa muñeca de plástico.

—no seas pendejo Cullen, solo eres una Hora mayor que yo.—giro su rostro para tener acceso a la vista quela ventanilla del volvo le otorgaba, ignorando olímpicamente a su melodramático hermano en lo que restaba al corto camino de su casa, al era Edward Cullen, el arrogante, caprichoso y por sobre todo inmaduramente autoritario hermano

$%^&*$%^&*$%^&$%^&*

Se dejo caer de mala gana en el escritorio doble que no compartía con nadie y no se molesto en saludar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—siempre tan simpático, Cullen—dijo Jacob, un chico con quien Edward mantenía una relación de amistad-odio.

—jodete Black—dijo, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio y le mostraba al chico el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ignorar al chico como todos los demás. Alice, siempre curiosa y perceptiva, se acerco al escritorio que Rosalie compartía con su novio Emmett, el estaba muy ocupado hablando con Jacob del equipo de baseball.

— ¿esta así por lo que me contaste anoche? – curioseo la chica de baja estatura.

Rosalie asintió—es tan dramático—dijo la rubia suspirando—está empeñado en creer que la presencia de la pobre chica en nuestra casa, solo traerá cosas mala. ¡por Dios!, ni siquiera la conoce…

– lo que me recuerda—dijo , notando que había olvidado comentarle a su hermano y poniéndose de pie para acercarse al chico, con Alice siguiéndole de cerca. – Cullen, Mamá dice que el sábado tenemos que acompañarlos a buscar a Isabella.- dijo, al llegar junto a él.

—Olvídalo—dijo, levantando su cabeza del escritorio.

—No te estoy solicitando, te estoy informando lo que mamá ordeno- le dijo seria.

—y yo te estoy diciendo que el sábado no puedo, porque tengo un pendiente—dijo, retando a su rubia hermana con la mirada.

—Mierda Cullen, eres tan Estúpido—dijo Rosalie, rodando los ojos exasperada.

—Entiéndelo Rose, están metiendo a una desconocida a su hogar—intervino Alice, a la defensiva del chico. Rosalie observo a la bajita chica de forma amenazadora; la conocía, no por nada tenía más de 10 años siendo su mejor amiga, Alice pretendía jugar.

—¡por fin!, alguien cuerdo con quien hablar—dijo Edward, con el dramatismo que en las últimas horas lo acompañaba .

—es decir, tiene que ser muy insoportable para que sus padres decidan deshacerse de ella—dijo Alice, metiendo cizaña, a lo que Edward asentía con vehemencia, otorgándole la razón—o qué tal si es cleptómana, o si tiene gustos extraños—Alice siguió sumándole a la lista de posibilidades. —y peor aún, si fuera ninfomaníaca, aunque tal vez , eso, para nuestro Eddie aquí presente, sea más un beneficio—finalizo Alice, dejando escapar una carcajada, a lo que Rosalie le acompaño.

Por otro lado, Edward, quien había estado asintiendo a todo lo dicho por la chica, paró en seco al entender que la chica se estaba mofando de él y no brindándole su apoyo, como creía en un principio.

—Muy graciosa, duende—dijo, intentando hacerla rabiar y fallando en el intento porque la chica continuaba burlándose de el.

Se dejo caer nuevamente en su escritorio y se prometió a si mismo que de ninguna manera iría a recibir a la dichosa Isabella.

**Hey!**

**Tomando en cuenta mi error, imagine que lo correcto era que subiera rápidamente el capitulo que estaba destinado a subirse ayer.**


	3. la cosilla

**La cosilla**

**.**

La situación había llegado al límite. El extenso rasguño en la parte superior de su brazo derecho y la punzante herida, debajo del rasguño, era prueba de esto.

_Al mes y medio de embarazo, René seguía alcoholizándose_…

El ambiente era tenso y cargado; Aunque…era lo común desde hacía unos años.

¿Se puede sentir cuando algo no va a ir bien?, Para Isabella nada fue diferente esa tarde. El sentimiento de desamparo que la embargaba luego de aquella noche de tormenta era el mismo. Como era su costumbre, llego a casa dispuesta a encerrarse por largas horas en su habitación, y lo hubiese hecho… hubiese repetido su rutina si no hubiese encontrado a René sobre el sofá, tomando directamente de una botella de caro vino tinto.

No intento mediar palabras, se acerco a René dispuesta a quitarle la botella, consciente de que tanto Ángela como la pequeña bree la observaban.

_Las cosas fueron rápidas_

Los gritos de René no se hicieron esperar, lograron asustarla por un momento, mas no hacerle dudar de lo que tenía que hacer. Forcejeo intentando quitarle la botella y cuidando de no hacerle daño. René le hacía imposible la tarea mientras se removía sobre el sofá.

En un rápido movimiento logro quitarle la botella, pero René como un acto de reflejo la empujo, haciendo que Isabella perdiera el equilibrio.

Cayo al suelo y la botella, casi vacía, se rompió al hacer contacto con el piso y se le incrusto a Isabella en la parte superior de su brazo derecho. Pudo escuchar el chillido de sus primas, al mismo tiempo que el penetrante dolor atravesaba su brazo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Isabella?—pregunto René, mientras arrastraba las palabras, haciendo evidente su estado de embriaguez.

Los penetrantes ojos café de la chica se posaron en su madre y no se atrevió a decir palabra por miedo a hacer más notorio el rencor que le guardaba a esa mujer, evidenciándose frente a las primas que desconocían el secreto.

—Ya no sigas con esto – agrego René, susurrante, con mas vergüenza que otra cosa.

Y como no estar avergonzada, si la misma René Swan se sabía una persona dañina. Aunque no lo buscara directamente, el resultado siempre lograba dañar a la niña, aquella pequeña por la cual René podía abandonar a momentos su mundo de egoísmo, el problema estaba en que siempre salía de este luego de haber tomado una decisión que dañaba a Isabella.

_Tarde…_

Se paro del piso tratando de ocultar su herida y buscando pasar desapercibida de la atención de sus prima_s _ylas trabajadoras, que observaban expectantes la situación. Se apresuro a subir a su cuarto manteniendo la mirada gacha y al llegar a este se encerró, asegurándose de que nadie tuviera acceso a este.

15, tal vez 20 minutos, no era consciente del tiempo. Las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos, aun con el dolor de la herida en su brazo. Pensó en la posibilidad de estar seca, o tal vez de haberse acostumbrado a la situación, eso la aterro, si se acostumbraba quería decir que aceptaba la situación y si aceptaba, era perder, dejar de ser ella.

– Isabella – la voz susurrante de Ángela, al otro lado de la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Quiso agradecerle, quiso ser la misma y que la culpa no significara una barrera.

— vamos Isa, se que estas despierta.

Pero la ignoro, intentando tener el mínimo contacto con ella.

—vi la herida, Isabella, solo quiero… solo quiero ayudar—dijo suplicante, y el sollozo de Isabella, al otro lado de la puerta, le dijo que ayudaría mas si no insistiera en romper la distancia. Ángela Se marcho, pero con el único deseo de no hacerle las cosas más difíciles a su adorada prima.

Escucho como su prima se alejaba y continúo llorando, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué Ángela insistía en compadecerla?... eso solo la lastimaba mas; ¿por qué?, si Charlie y René no tuvieron compasión de ellas, de sus primas.

Esa noche, visito el despacho de su padre, aquel lugar que protegía los secretos que insistía en callar. Ella lo supo, supo que Charlie había tomado una decisión, aquella que la condenaba a ser otra simple expectante, la alejaba de todo aquello que necesitaba proteger y con esto, de la posibilidad de amortiguar un poco sus culpas.

Charlie tomaba la decisión de mandarla lejos y no importo cuanto se reusó, 3 días después se encontraba en el aeropuerto y Charlie era su único acompañante. Escucho como anunciaban en los altavoces que era momento de que abordara el avión y se encamino a la fila de embarque, reusándose a despedirse de Charlie, el cual simplemente se limito a aceptar la decisión de Isabella, sin que el gesto estoico despareciera de su rostro.

A Isabella se le contrajo el corazón con un contradictorio sentimiento. Charlie había puesto nuevamente por delante de todo sus intereses por René, y lo peor, es que fue consciente de que no importaba cuantas veces se viera en situaciones similares, el siempre buscaría asegurar la estadía de René a su lado; y le dolió, aun con todo el rencor que le guardaba a su padre, la lastimo el hecho de que el simplemente aceptara la distancia impuesta por ella misma.

Esa mañana, tras dejar atrás Seattle, que había sido su hogar durante 16 largos años, y sabiendo que Charlie había abandonado la estancia unos minutos antes, se encontró a si misma temblando durante todo el trayecto en la fila de embarque. La realidad de nuevas responsabilidades que debería enfrentar le pareció inmensa y en celebración a eso permitió que las lágrimas se deslizaran nuevamente por sus mejillas, prometiéndose que al abordar el avión ya no habría más de estas.

California era su destino y la familia Cullen, quienes le darían hospedaje; No sabía quiénes eran y aunque le hubiese gustado tener una idea de cómo sería su vida con ellos, procuro no hacerse un veredicto sin antes conocerlos concretamente. Era molesto ir por el mundo y ser clasificados y separados de los demás por el apellido que cagaba o la ropa que portabas. Era desesperante y al mismo tiempo totalmente natural. Ser prejuicioso era parte de la naturaleza humana, y que extraño era aquel quien en algún grado no lo fuera. Ella simplemente buscaba no juzgarlos, sin antes conocerlo.

Aunque eso no quería decir que mantendría una relación estrecha con ellos, fuese cual fuese el resultado. Para una relación era necesaria la confianza y ella había dejado de confiar hacía mucho tiempo. Traicionar también era parte de la naturaleza humana y tarde o temprano, con o sin intención, el azar lograba mostrarte que habías traicionado. Charlie y René la traicionaron a ella y ella sin buscarlo, al callar, traicionaba a sus primas… irónicamente, si dejaba de callar, se traicionaría a sí misma, al permitir que el sufrimiento tocara a sus primas.

Recordó las palabras de Ángela antes de salir esa mañana de la casa "_yo_ _cuidare de él_" dijo en un susurro casi inexistente, mientras se aferraba a ella que luchaba por deshacer el contacto que creía inmerecido.

Porque Ángela, la callada, a la que se le ocultaban cosas, entendía más a su prima de lo que daba a mostrar.

Seco sus lágrimas con un movimiento brusco e inspiro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos como si quisiera obtener las fuerzas que le faltaban con ese acto. ¡Todo estará bien!, se dijo. Exhaló el aire retenido y entro al avión que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

**$%^&*$%^&*$%^&$%^&***

Rosalie Cullen dejo escapar un suspiro.

Edward se había salido con la suya nuevamente. Basto con una pseudo-reunion de club de música y Esme le exonero de tener que acompañarlos.

Era exasperante lo que su madre había hecho de su hermano. Ella y su excesivo amor hacia el lograron que se convirtiera en una persona egoísta y encerrada en un mundo en el cual su opinión era la única con valor.

El sábado había llegado más rápido de lo que había imaginado, y con este, la llegada de Isabella Swan. Fue imposible evitar que un poco de la mentalidad de Edward hiciera efecto en ella, es decir, era un poco sospecho que se tomara la decisión de mandar lejos a una hija y de forma tan repentina. Sin embargo, no le pareció correcto ponerla como la enemiga sin siquiera conocerla.

Y fue lo correcto.

Tras haber sido anunciada la llegada del vuelo, Sus padres y ella se acercaron a la terminal sosteniendo una cartulina en la que habían escrito el nombre de la chica.

Isabella Vio la cartulina en la cual estaba escrito su nombre y rápidamente se le acelero el corazón.

Llego junto a ellos y lograron hacerle sentir insignificante con su sola presencia, aquellas tres personas eran dueños de los rasgos físicos más atractivos que jamás había imaginado.

Los señores Cullen la observaban curiosos y sin que una inmensa sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios, y la más joven, supuso que la hija, por su gran parecido con el señor Cullen, parecía estudiarla mientras no despegaba su penetrante mirada azul de ella… eso no le hacia las cosas más difíciles.

—señor y señora culle—dijo un tanto cohibida, y temió haberse equivocado por como la observaron y por como la chica joven sonrió de repente.

—oh por favor, cariño, llámame Esme y a él puedes llamarlo Carlisle.

la mirada enternecida que le dirigía la mujer hizo que el oxigeno volviera a los pulmones de Isabella nuevamente.

—oh tío Carlisle, si te hace sentir más cómoda—Rosalie rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su padre. ¿En que universo, que alguien que acababas de conocer te tratara con tanta familiaridad, podía hacer sentir cómodo a alguien?.

Observo como la chica se limito a asentir.

Algo de ella hizo que rápidamente le agradara. Tal vez su gran parecido con su amiga Alice; o tal vez ese algo diferente en la mirada de Isabella, parecía… misteriosa. Quizás fuese por el gesto inexpresivo que intentaba plantar en su rostro y el que sus expresivos ojos castaños la delataran, dejando ver lo temerosa que estaba

Esa vez, Rosalie Cullen procuro que la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Isabella fuera sincera.

—soy Rosalie, un placer conocerte, Isabella.

Y la sonrisa de la chica Cullen se agrando al notar como una tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Isabella.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió, sin dejar de sentirse cohibida.

El viaje a la casa Cullen fue rápido, la inmensa casa de tres niveles le pareció aun mas suntuosa que la casa Swan; el segundo nivel parecía estar hecho en ventanales, e Isabella deseo que su cuarto estuviera ubicado en este, ahí… donde la oscuridad no llegara.

**$%^&*$%^&*$%^&$%^&***

Regreso a la casa a tiempo para el horario de la cena. Los ojos de Rosalie lo observaron inquisidores y supo rápidamente que a ella le había agradado la mocosa que se hospedaría en su hogar.

—Dile a Esme que llegue—dijo, mientras se encaminaba a paso rápido a las escaleras.

— ¿No piensas cenar?— pregunto con cierto tono burlón la despampanante rubia.

Pero Edward no se detuvo. Llego al segundo nivel y desde este observo inexpresivo a su hermana.

—Estoy cansado—agrego, sacudiéndose de hombros y retomando nuevamente el camino a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar el bufido jocoso que broto de los labios de su hermana.

La realidad era que era que no estaba de humor para conocer a la niña Swan y había procurado cenar fuera para no tener que encontrársela en la cena. Después de todo, que tanto se pudo haber cansado si había pasado toda la tarde en el cine.

Había intentado pasar la tarde con Jasper, pero este ya tenía planes con Alice y tomando en cuenta que eran la parejita más melosa que había conocido, se evito la molestia de empalagarse por tanta miel. Su segunda opción había sido Emmett; sin embargo, al llegar a la casa del chico, lo encontró en su papel de profundo filósofo, el cual lo exasperaba.

Llamo a más personas de las que podía recordar, pero Parecía que todos habían hecho planes, aunque era lo más lógico tomando en cuenta que era fin de semana.

Sus opciones se redujeron a Jacob Black o una tarde solitaria en el cine.

Se fue al cine solo porque no deseaba enfrascarse en una absurda discusión con el perro.

En fin, no había sido su tarde más divertida.

Isabella Swan salió de la habitación que le habían asignado, justo en frente de la de Rosalie; la habían dejado en su habitación para que se pusiera cómoda y para que descansara del viaje, le habían avisado que la cena se serviría a las 8:00 en punto y que a esa hora debía bajar si tenía apetito.

Edward, quien estaba en el pasillo, observo como la chica cerraba la puerta tras de sí, mientras salía de la habitación que estaba junto a la de él. Eso no ayudo a que su humor mejorara. La chica se apoyo en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Aprovechó que ya chica no se había percatado de su presencia y se apresuro a llegar al marco de la puerta de su habitación para reclinarse en este y observarla con detenimiento.

—así que tu eres la cosilla que viene a importunar la paz de mi hogar.

La chica salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y observo al chico que miraba con un gesto burlón bailando en su rostro.

**lo se, se que mi Edward esta siendo muy odioso... pero tiene que ser así, es un factor clave para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**por favor, no lo maten aun, delen una oportunidad :3 (^_^)**

**se que actualice un poquitin tarde,el problema era que estaba en finales en la universidad y era poco el tiempo que tenia para escribir.**

**se que**


End file.
